Computerized target games are well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,251 to Jones et al., 4,561,660 to Zammuto and 4,586,716 to Brejcha et al. Many of these games employ video displays. As in many other types of electronic games, it is known in target games to provide a visual display which is intended to attract players. Such a display is generated when the game is not in use and the electronics operate in an "ATTRACT" mode. Often the game may be in the "ATTRACT" mode for a substantial time. Instead of displaying the "ATTRACT" image, owners or lessees may desire to utilize the display in a manner they consider more advantageous to their business. These "ATTRACT" mode displays are typically pre-programmed, however, and cannot be accessed by the owner or lessee of the game in order to customize the display for any particular purpose. This inflexibility of the display for the electronic target game prevents the owner/lessee from realizing the full capabilities of the video screens used in connection with the target games.